


Find Me Somebody To Love

by QuietReader25



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Flirting, Gay Bar, Good Friend Alec Lightwood, Hurt Andrew Underhill, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationship, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Lorenzo Rey, Smitten Alec Lightwood, Smitten Magnus Bane, They’re idiots, Violence, alec lightwood is a good friend, club, please read the tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietReader25/pseuds/QuietReader25
Summary: When Alec takes his friend Andrew out clubbing he didn’t expect to find a Magnus, the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on.Even better, Magnus seems to return Alec’s feelings and Alec believes he’s found the one.The only problem is that Andrew also likes Magnus!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people,
> 
> I haven’t posted in a while, A LOT has happened this month.  
I’ve been finding that inspiration has left me whenever I try to write but I finally managed to finish this (YAY).
> 
> Thank you to all the lovely people who read and liked my other works, you guys are the best!
> 
> I’ll admit this work is a bit confusing. I got lost so many times while writing it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!

“I can’t believe you’ve taken me to a gay club!”

Alec had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at Andrew’s annoyed tone and continued pulling his friend through the crowd towards the bar where drinks were being precariously placed and then drank quickly by the patrons.

“What did you want me to do?” Alec asked as he and Andrew found seats at the bar. “Take you to a heterosexual club?”

“I would’ve preferred you to not take me to a club at all,” Andrew grumbled, ordering two bottles of beer.

Alec shook his head in dismay at Andrew’s solemn tone.

“This wouldn’t have happen if you found someone to date,” Alec reasoned.

Andrew gave out a sigh, hunching his shoulders and pushing back his golden curls in mild frustration.

“I keep telling you Alec,” Andrew said, “I’ll find someone in my own time.”

“I know,” Alec said seriously, putting an arm around his friend. “I just want to help you. I hate seeing you so lonely, especially after what happened with Ethan.”

Andrew flinched at the name.

Their relationship hadn’t been the best and had ended a couple of months ago in the messiest way possible that resulted in Andrew ending up sleeping on Alec’s couch. 

Alec had comforted Andrew while they had eaten ice cream and had promised to help his best friend in any way possible.

Since then, Andrew had gotten over Ethan, but he still refused to date, making excuses until Alec had finally suggested they meet up with Helen and Aline. 

That had turned out to be a devious ploy that Alec had created, which he was also quite proud of, and had led Andrew into thinking they were having a get together with the girls.

Despite Alec knowing Andrew would not like it, he only wanted to help his friend. 

Andrew was a great guy with a lot of love to give. Alec just needed to help him find someone that would also give the same amount of love back to Andrew.

Alec softened at his friend’s sullen expression.

“Tell you what,” he said and Andrew looked up at him. “If we don’t find you someone within the next hour we’ll leave ok?”

Andrew gave a small nod in gratitude and a smile.

“Okay. Thank you.”

Alec clapped him on the back, grinning himself.

“No problem that’s what best friends are for,” he said, shrugging. “I just don’t like seeing you sad. Also I’m kinda sick of you always watching porn”

“I do not!” Andrew exclaimed, eyes widening in horror and his face blushing a dark red.

Alec laughed. “Oh yes, you do. Thin walls, Andrew. Thin walls.”

The beers came and Alec took a sip from his, surveying the club.

Lights flashed in blinding shades of red, green and blue, covering the dancing bodies in the club with a colourful fluorescent light.

The music from the speakers thumped low and deafening with pounding beats, so loud Alec knew he’d get a headache from it tomorrow rather than from a hang over.

Circling the dance floor like a protective ring were several tables and chairs, each seated with people in leather jeans and pierced lips chatting or kissing.

Alec turned away quickly when he caught the eye a two men making out at the table, one of them winking at him.

Alec blushed red, embarrassed and was about to convince (drag) Andrew onto the dance floor when he saw the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, sitting at one of the tables directly across from the bar that Andrew and Alec were sat at.

The man wore a silk blouse with a plunging neckline that revealed a smooth, golden chest, decorated with necklaces that glinted in the repaid flashing lights of the club. Rings adorned each of his fingers, glittering as he took a seductive sip of his cocktail. His almond shaped eyes were lined with black kohl and glitter that made his who face sparkle. He was lust incarnate. 

“Oh my god,” Alec gasped as the man’s eyes fell directly on him, his lip curling into a smirk as he took another sip from his drink. “He’s -“

“Beautiful,” Andrew whispered so quietly Alec nearly missed what he said. 

He turned his head to look at Andrew - and found him staring straight at the man! 

Magnus Bane loved clubbing.

He could party until the sun came up and still had enough in him to go to the after party.

Not only did he enjoy going to clubs and parties but he also loved organising them. 

There was nothing he liked better than throwing together a party where all his friends his were. 

It satisfied Magnus to know everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time.

However, at this moment, as Magnus was drinking his outrageously expensive cocktail, he was not having the best of times.

The main reason for Magnus’ lack of enjoyment was mainly down to the fact that he was stuck with his number one former enemy — now frenemy — Lorenzo Rey.

It had originally been a friends night out but Cat had had to cancel due to an emergency at the hospital (which was reasonable), Ragnor had backed out because he wanted a night in (not really that reasonable in Magnus’ opinion) and Raphael had said he had better things to do than deal with Magnus’ drunken ass all night (which Magnus thought was definitely unreasonable).

So here he was, drinking his third cocktail that night in the hopes of drowning out Lorenzo’s monologue about his precious pots and wishing for the night to be over as soon as possible. 

Magnus and Lorenzo had not had the best start as friends, what with the equal dislike of each that had formed from a feud that had been going in since high school and involved Lorenzo’s pots and a firework (in Magnus’ defence, he didn’t exactly know they belonged to Lorenzo.)

Recently, they had decided to bury the hatchet (though right now Magnus would love nothing more than to bury said hatchet in Lorenzo’s pots!) and had formed a sort of truce in which they would put up with each other for as long as possible.

Magnus didn’t think he could be in Lorenzo’s company any longer and decided now might be the best time to excuse himself.

He took one last sip from his cocktail and prepared to make his excuse to leave, when his eyes fell on the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen.

He was sat across from them at the bar with a blond haired man next to him. Clad in a leather jacket with dark hair and a serious but sexy look on his face, Magnus though idly that it should be illegal to look that good. He was tall, very tall and Magnus would not have minded climbing him at all.

He saw the man look at him and Magnus gave him a wink, enjoying the way the man blushed and hoping he would take it as an invitation.

The man did, much to Magnus’ delight, nudging the blond beside him with his elbow and practically dragging him from his seat and into the crowd, towards Magnus and Lorenzo.

“Bane! Are you even listening to me?” Lorenzo demanded, crossing his arms. “I was just telling the difference between a pot made in Greece to one made in -“

“Will you please give it a rest, Rey,” Magnus said in exasperation, gesturing for a waiter and ordering more drinks. “I have someone in my sights and I am not going to let you scared them away with all your pottery.”

Lorenzo rolled his eyes. “I knew you wouldn’t understand true art,” he sniffed and Magnus restrained himself from crying out. 

Why did he have to be stuck with hanging around Lorenzo?

He needed better friends.

Lorenzo downed his drink and placed it on the table. “I’d better go then. If you’re gonna jump the guy I don’t want to be there when it happens.”

“I’m not going to jump him! I’ll wine him, dine him. Then maybe we’ll go into the bathrooms and —“

“Ok, ok,” Lorenzo cried and Magnus laughed at his reaction. 

Lorenzo quickly got up from his seat, not wanting to hear Magnus say anymore.

Before he left, he asked, “who is it then?”

At Magnus’ raised eyebrow, Lorenzo explained further, “in case he turns out to be a psychopath and you get murdered. I want to know who I’ll send flowers to.”

“You wound me!” Magnus said dramatically to which Lorenzo rolled his eyes at.

“It’s that one other there,” Magnus pointed to the two men who were currently trying to swim their waythrough the crowd. The dark haired man seemed to be almost dragging the blond haired man with him with a look of what Magnus could only describe as horror.

“Oh, wow!” Lorenzo said beside him.

“I know -“ Magnus cut off from what he was saying when he looked at Lorenzo.

Rey had his mouth open slightly, staring in absolute fascination which he only reserved for when he found a treasured pot, something that he wanted to treasure and take care of.

When Magnus followed Lorenzo’s line of sight, he found that it landed on the dark haired man that he had his sights on.

“On second thought,” Lorenzo said, taking his seat again. “I think I’ll stay for a while.”

Oh no! No way in hell was this happening.

“Oh no you don’t,” Magnus said, giving him a withering look. “I saw him first. Plus he’s my type!”

Lorenzo whipped round to face Magnus. “He is definitely not your type, Bane. I don’t care if you saw him first. This night has been a total waste until I saw him and I’m not going to let you ruin it anymore. Anyway, he might actually like me. There are people who are immune to your so called charm.”

Marvellous, now there was no way to get rid of Lorenzo now.

“Oh, we’ll see about that,” Magnus huffed, just as the two men arrived at the table.

Magnus put on his most dazzling smile as he looked the dark haired man up and down, definitely liking what he saw.

And judging by the way the man was looking at him, Magnus knew he was thinking the same.

_This will be easy,_ Magnus thought.

Alec was a second away from having a full on break down right in the middle of the club.

Not only was the man across from them drop dead gorgeous but Andrew had also taken a liking to him.

Alec saw the way his friend had looked at the man, almost drooling with great big hearts in his eyes. Not that Alec could blame him.

It was then that Alec made a decision.

He would do anything within his power for Andrew to get the guy, not caring about his own interests.

Alec was a good friend after all and if Andrew wanted to date the man then Alec wouldn’t get in his way. No matter how much he wanted the man for himself.

Alec just hoped the guy didn’t think he and Andrew were dating.

Over the years a lot of people had mistaken them as boyfriends and even asked why they weren’t dating, as they were both gay.

Alec had to laugh at them.

Two gay men can be friends anymore than a heterosexual woman and man can be friends. 

They quickly pushed their way though the crowd, elbowing and apologising their way through until they reached the table the man sat at. For the first time, Alec noticed he sat with another person wearing an expensive suit, gold glinting along his wrists and his brown hair tied in a ponytail.

Alec and Andrew had just reached the table, vaguely hearing something about types when both men looked up at them expectantly, bright smiles on their faces.

There was a moment of silence in the club before Alec stretched out a hand towards the men. 

“Hello,” he said.

Without hesitation, and much to Alec’s dismay, the man that Andrew was drooling over thrust out his hand and took Alec’s, his hand smooth compared to Alec’s calloused one.

“Hello darling, I’m Magnus,” the man said brightly, winking at Alec.

Alec froze. 

Oh no, this what not going well already. He was supposed to be helping Andrew getting a date with Magnus not himself!

The man next to Magnus coughed pointedly and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“This is my friend Lorenzo,” Magnus mumbled. 

Alec shook Lorenzo’s hand and Andrew timidly took hold of it afterwards.

“You have a very good grip,” Lorenzo commented making Andrew blush red and trying to stutter out a response.

_Oh great_, Alec thought, the wrong guy is interested in Andrew.

This was not going great at all.

Alec saw Magnus frown as though momentarily confused at Lorenzo’s actions and flirting. 

Alec cleared his throat, drawing Magnus and Lorenzo’s attention to him.

“This is my friend Andrew,” he said, giving an encouraging smile to his friend who still had yet to say anything.

Magnus gave a gentle smile that did absolutely not melt Alec’s heart. “Hello Andrew,” he said before turning to Alec. “And what’s your name, pretty boy?”

“Alexander but everyone calls me Alec,” Alec stammered, blushing at the nickname. He really hoped Andrew did not hate him for gaining Magnus’ interest instead of himself.

Magnus smiled, his eyes crinkling. “Well Alexander its a please to meet you.” He turned towards Lorenzo and gave him a smug look of triumph despite Lorenzo raising an eyebrow questioningly in his direction, clearly not sure why Magnus looked triumphant.

The four soon then fell into comfortable conversation as their drinks came and Lorenzo offered for them to sit.

“You must get tired of standing around looking pretty all night,” he said to Andrew, smiling in his direction.

Andrew nearly fell off his chair.

The night went on and the songs in the club jumped from one to another.

Magnus had just finished telling Alec and Andrew about the party he had held last week when Andrew finally spoke up.

“What are your hobbies?” he asked, the question aimed at Lorenzo, who had been looking bored all the way through Magnus talking.

At Andrew’s question he brightened up considerably and before Magnus could stop him or even warn Alec and Andrew to run like their lives depended on it, Lorenzo had already launched into his life as a pot collector, collecting pots from here to Timbuktu.

“Pots,” Lorenzo concluded, “are very fascinating. You can calculate how old they are and where they’ve come from. It’s like the missing piece in the jigsaw of history.”

Andrew was looking at him with fascination.

Alec was looking at him as though he wanted to bang his head on the table and Magnus couldn’t blame him.

Alec caught Magnus looking at him and he blushed, his eyes darting down and Magnus wanted to coo at his apparent shyness. Maybe he could take Alec somewhere where he wouldn’t be so shy.

“I have many pots,” Lorenzo continued, staring intently at Andrew. “They’re very _large_ and _long_.” Lorenzo winked and Magnus had to stop himself from cringing. 

Why on earth did he even hang out with Lorenzo?

Also, why was Lorenzo even flirting with Andrew when he said he’d wanted Alec? 

Was it a ploy to try to make Alec jealous?

If so, it was working very good. Alec was sat staring at Lorenzo as though he’d just kicked his grandmother and looking between him and Andrew with dislike.

But Magnus was undeterred and would be damned if Lorenzo got Alec.

Magnus was about to open his mouth and launch into flirting Alec, complementing him on his Bambi eyes when Alec, not very subtly, nudged Andrew to say something.

“Uh . . . what’s that you’re drinking?” Andrew asked Lorenzo, looking nervous.

“Sex on the beach,” Lorenzo replied, wiggling his eyebrows. “Want a taste?” 

Nervousness turned into absolute horror at Lorenzo’s suggestion. Andrew abruptly stood up from his chair and blurted, “I’m going to the bathroom,” before fleeing into the crowd.

Once he disappeared, Alec turned back to Lorenzo, who looked quite guilty and glowered at him.

Magnus sipped his drink as awkward silence descended on them.

“Well done for scaring him off,” he muttered into his glass and Lorenzo glared at him.

“I’m going to get a drink,” was all Lorenzo said, getting up and vanishing into the crowd and leaving Alec and Magnus by themselves.

Alec gave a small smile while Magnus shrugged at him but unbeknownst to Alec, Magnus was doing a victory lap in his head.

Finally, he’d managed to get rid of Lorenzo and have Alexander all to himself!

Meanwhile, Alec was having a freak out. 

He was supposed to be helping Andrew get a date not him! 

Andrew had run off and here he was with Magnus.

Despite Alec’s internal panic, he decided to make the best of the situation and began to talk to Magnus.

“Andrew’s a really great guy,” Alec started, much to Magnus’ surprise. “He’s been my best friend since high school and he’s just the best. He listens to porn quite often which isn’t so bad and he has his own security business and -

Alec wasn’t sure that mentioning Andrew watched porn was quite a good idea, nor the fact that he had his own business. He didn’t want to set Andrew up with a gold digger. 

But he was nervous when he was with Magnus and tried to make the best of it.

Magnus thought it was quite heartwarming by the way Alec talked about his friend but couldn’t really understand why he was. If anything, Magnus wanted to talk about Alec. 

Alec was just telling him about the time when Andrew had saved Alec from drowning (Magnus tried not to picture a dripping wet Alec) when Magnus placed a finger over his lips which effectively shut Alec up.

“As must as I love to hear you talk - you’re voice is unfairly sexy - I would prefer to talk about something else. Preferably you.”

Dumbstruck, Alec stuttered a quiet, “why?”

Magnus smiled. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because . . . because I’m not very interesting.”

This was not going to plan. Alec was supposed to be talking to Magnus about Andrew, not about himself. 

Magnus seemed to consider this. “I highly doubt that. But we don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Alec sighed in relief. “Now let’s dance!” Magnus said abruptly, downing his drink and sliding from his chair. He held out a hand for Alec to take.

Alec froze. “What?” 

“Oh come now,” Magnus said, “if we can’t talk about you then let me dance with you. You can’t be that bad.”

“Try Bambi on ice,” Alec said automatically, drawing a laugh from Magnus that made him smile.

“Well, maybe I’ll have to teach you,” Magnus suggested. “Please.”

Alec looked at Magnus’ hand and then back to his face., weighing out the pros and cons.

_Oh, fuck it,_ Alec thought, taking Magnus’ hand and loving the way his face lit up in delight.

It was just one dance. How hard could it be?

As it turns out, it was very hard.

They had made their way through the crowd just as the song change to a frantic beat. Alec turned to Magnus and froze, completely forgetting how to form sentences.

Magnus was swinging his hips sinful to the beat, arms in the air and showing off his incredible biceps.

“What’s the matter, Alexander? Cat got your tongue?” Magnus teased, taking Alec’s hands and drawing him closer.

That broke Alec out of his stupor.

“I . . . um I should go find Andrew -“

“But you promised to dance with me,” Magnus said and then whispered into Alec’s ear. “Just one dance?”

A shudder ran through Alec at the husky tone Magnus used and his remaining brain power shut down. 

He knew this was a bad idea. 

He should step back from Magnus, go find Andrew and leave.

But Alec couldn’t help it. He was drawn to Magnus and when he felt Magnus’ hands on his hips, that’s when his last resolve crumbled.

Under the flashing lights, Alec pulled Magnus closer to him, practically grinding against him to the sultry beat that vibrated through the club.

He could feel Magnus’ against him, his body warm and Alec shivered when Magnus caressed Alec’s sides, his hands moving to place them over Alec’s chest.

They swayed together, Magnus throwing his arms around Alec’s neck and drawing them closer. Alec could see Magnus’ golden eyes shimmer as the lights flashed, his pupils blown wide. Exhilaration throbbed through Alec as Magnus ran his hands through his hair, both leaning closer so they were breathing the same air and tracing each other’s lips.

“Beautiful,” Magnus whispered.

Andrew had called Magnus that.

Alec jerked to stop and the spell was broken. What was he doing? How could he kiss Magnus when Andrew might still be in the club, watching them, aware that Alec knew how he felt about Magnus. 

The song changed and the crowd screamed. Alec quickly disentangled himself from Magnus, catching the hurt expression on the others face.

“I’m . . . I’m sorry,” Alec said and dived out from the crowd, pushing his way through.

He headed towards the bathroom, hoping that Andrew would still be there.

Alec scolded himself. How could he be so stupid? How could he think that he wouldn’t be drawn to Magnus, what with his sexy moves and lustful expression.

Alec could kick himself if he could. He knew Andrew liked Magnus and would not hurt his best friend.

He had just found the bathroom and was about to open the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Andrew,” he spun round and found Magnus behind him, a concerned look on his face.

“Alexander, I don’t know what quite happened but if we could -“

“No,” Alec snapped. “No, we can’t,” he said more gently to Magnus.

“I don’t understand,” Magnus said. “I like you, you like me -“

“Andrew likes you,” Alec interrupted, running a hand through his hair.

He should’ve been ecstatic that Magnus liked him back but a sadness overtook him.

Magnus stared at him. “Oh,” he said quietly.

Alec nodded. “Of course I like you. But Andrew . . . Andrew likes you to and I don’t want to hurt my friend.”

“But I don’t like Andrew. At least not in the way I like you,” Magnus said, stepping closer to Alec. “You’re a good friend, Alexander. And I like you a lot, but if you wish to not hurt your friend then I respect that.” He gave a sad smile.

“Thank you,” Alec said grateful. “I’ll uh, I’ll go and find Andrew.” He took Magnus’ hand. “I’m sorry Magnus. I wish it was different.”

Magnus nodded. “So do I. But I don’t want you to lose a friend.”

Alec gave a small smile and drew in closer, giving a small peck on Magnus’ cheek. 

Magnus’ heart melted at the gentleness of the small kiss, feeling himself blush.

“It was nice meeting you Magnus,” Alec said and went into the bathroom.

Magnus stared after him, feeling more upset about Alec leaving than he though he would have. 

He could honestly see Alec being more than a fling and while he admired Alec’s loyalty, he also wished Alec would be his and that he would be Alec’s.

Magnus slowly brushed his hand against his cheek, the same place where Alec had kissed him, feeling the longing through the kiss and turned to leave.

That’s when he heard a scream coming from the bathroom, just audible above the loud music of the club.

Alec stepped into the bathroom feeling incredibly sad. 

The idea that he had remained loyal to his friend comforted him slightly but he couldn’t get the image of Magnus’ upset face out his mind as he pushed the door closed and checked the bathroom.

It was how he expected it to look; dim, smelling of some distinct odour and stalls painted with rude graffiti.

He was about to leave; there was clearly no one there, when he heard a groan coming from the cubicle to his left.

Alec froze. 

He knew that groan. He knew who it come from.

Andrew!

(Alec had heard far more than he wanted to when Andrew disappeared into his room on Friday nights.)

Panicked thoughts flew through Alec’s mind. Was he hurt? Had he been in a fight? Had Andrew drank too much and was currently lying on the floor, half unconscious.

That thought kicked Alec’s body into gear and he quickly pushed the cubicle door open and -

Alec screamed.

Not a second later the bathroom door burst open and Magnus came charging in.

“Alexander,” he said urgently. “What the -“

Magnus trailed off as he looked into the open cubicle and saw a person there.

Wait. Magnus looked closer, squinting in the dimness of the bathroom.

What was thought to be one person was actually two people so close together that it looked like they were the one person.

Two sets of eyes stared back at Magnus and Alec who were both shocked at what they had interrupted. Magnus would’ve blushed if this was the first time he’d walked in on two people. By the look on Alec’s face in was clear that he hadn’t.

As Magnus looked closer he saw -

“Lorenzo?” he asked in disbelief. “And -“

“Andrew?” Alec finished, gazing at his best friend in mortification.

Andrew was pushed against the wall by Lorenzo who had one hand disappearing down the back of Andrew’s pants and the other up his shirt. Andrew had his hand entangled in Lorenzo’s long hair that had somehow come undone with his other hand clawing at Lorenzo’s back and his leg thrown over the other’s waist.

They stood frozen in their passionate embrace, staring back at Alec and Magnus.

It was awhile before anyone spoke.

Then Lorenzo disentangled himself from Andrew, smoothing down his shirt and mussed up hair, his face the picture of fury.

“Bane!” He snarled. “Can I not have one night where you ruin it?!”

Magnus snapped out of his shock, shaking his head. “Ruin your night?” He demanded. “If anything Lorenzo you’ve ruined mine, what with wanting Alexander despite me seeing him first and now you’re here getting busy with his friend and -“ Magnus glanced down, his eyes widening. “What happened to your hand?”

Alec paused his stare at Andrew and looked at Lorenzo’s right hand which was slightly red and bruising.

“There was a fight,” Lorenzo said softly, “I jumped in to help Andrew. Now what do you mean about wanting Alec?”

Before Magnus could reply, Alec jumped in, a flood of questions towards Andrew with a concerned expression. “What? There was a fight? Andrew are you ok? Are you hurt?” Alec went over to his friend and checked for any possible injury, the previous embarrassment forgotten and Magnus’ heart melted at Alec’s protectiveness over his friend.

Andrew, who was blushing to the tips of his ears, wouldn’t meet Alec’s eyes and tucked in his shirt, saying, “I’m ok, I’m ok. Lorenzo,” he turned to Rey, “Lorenzo came. Don’t worry, Ethan didn’t -“

“Ethan?!” Alec exclaimed looking at Andrew in shock. “He was here? Where is he? I’ll fucking -“

“Calm down, Alec. I already sent him on his way,” Lorenzo said, sounding quite smug in Magnus’ opinion. “When I saw this gorgeous man in need of help, I had to jump into action.” He winked at Andrew who smiled shyly back.

Magnus crossed his arms and ran a hand over his face tiredly. He didn’t get why Lorenzo was here with Andrew when he clearly stated he wanted Alec. “You know Lorenzo, if you wanted Alec you didn’t have to get busy with his friend just to make him jealous. That’s a low blow even for you -“

“Why do you keep saying that?” Lorenzo bit back.

“Because you said you liked him!” Magnus said as a way of explanation. “Then Alec told me that Andrew like me and -“

“Wait, Alec said I liked you?” Andrew questioned, brows furrowed.

“Yes,” Alec explained, “you said Magnus was beautiful when we saw them from the bar.”

There was a moment of silence before Andrew and Lorenzo glanced at each other and then burst out laughing. They both doubled over in fits of giggles with Magnus and Alec looking at them unimpressed.

Alec leaned over to Magnus and said, “are we missing something?”

Andrew and Lorenzo faced them, peals of laughter seeping through as they tried to school their features. 

“And to what do you two find so hilarious?” Magnus demanded. He didn’t know what Lorenzo was playing at and had had enough of this!

Once they had stopped laughing, Andrew straightened up and regarded the two with amusement. “Alec, I was talking about Lorenzo when I said ‘beautiful.’ I wasn’t talking about Magnus, I didn’t even notice him.”

“Same with me,” Lorenzo explained. “I only had eyes for this blond haired beauty -“ Andrew flushed red - “not Alec.”

Alec’s mouth opened in shock. “So you weren’t talking about Magnus?”

Andrew shook his head smiling. “No. I was talking about Lorenzo. No offence Magnus.”

Magnus simply waved his comment away like a tiny fly, looking distracted as though he’d just woke up from a confusing dream. Then he dazedly walked out of the bathroom, the music from the club echoing in the bathroom before being abruptly cut off when the door closed again.

Alec stared after him as the door shut and turned to Andrew and Lorenzo.

“I’m uh, I’m just gonna go. Sorry. Again. For interrupting,” he said as he fled from the bathroom, chasing after Magnus and calling, “use protection!” over his shoulder towards Andrew.

Blushing, Andrew let out an embarrassed groan that turned into a pleasured groan as Lorenzo kissed him.

“Now, where we were?”

Alec dived back into the club, the music thumping in his head, the lights blinding him as he followed Magnus through the crowd. 

The mantra of, Andrew wasn’t talking about Magnus, he didn’t mean Magnus, was circling through his head as he eventually caught up with Magnus, grasping his hand.

Magnus turned round to face Alec. “Alexa -“ he began before Alec grabbed him by his shirt and crashed their lips together.

Magnus’ lips were smooth and gentle against his, the plump lips sliding over his own as Alec deepened the kiss. Magnus groaned into the kiss, biting at Alec’s bottom lip and teasing the seam of his lips with his tongue. Alec opened his mouth, allowing them to deepen their kiss even more and Alec closed his eyes, fireworks exploding behind his lids. He could feel Magnus’ racing heart beneath his smooth skin and Alec encircled him with his arms, drawing them closer.

Reluctantly, they drew apart in need of air and rested their foreheads against one another.

“I,” Alec declared breathlessly, “have been wanting to do that all night.”

Magnus beamed at him. “So have I,” he whispered back, Alec just hearing him above the loud music. Magnus gave out a laugh. “I can’t believe we thought . . . that . . . we’re idiots.”

Alec barked out a laugh and gazed intently into Magnus’ eyes, the lights making his eyes glow molten gold.

“I’m sorry about what happen, I -“

Magnus kisses him again, effectively shutting him up. This one was gentler but no less passionate and Alec could feel his skin heat up from the contact.

When they broke the kiss, Magnus spoke. “You do not need to apologise, you were looking out for your friend. Now,” he took Alec’s hands with his own. “Why don’t we start over?” Magnus held out a hand towards Alec. “I’m Magnus Bane, I like organising parties, I have a cat and I am, without a doubt, falling for you.”

Smiling, Alec took his hand in between his own. “I’m Alexander Lightwood, but everyone calls me Alec and I am also, without a doubt, falling for you too.”

They shook each other’s hands, smiling and knowing they had at last found somebody they could love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for some Reyhill?

Andrew had to get away.

He didn’t know what he had been thinking, allowing Alec to take him to a club, then drag him towards a table where the most beautiful man he had ever seen who was sat with his friend.

Andrew had seen the way Alec had looked at the other man - Magnus - and knew that his friend had already fallen for him. Honestly, he could read Alec like a book and it was quite obvious that Magnus liked him back, judging from his expression as he looked at Alec.

Then there was Lorenzo. Andrew knew he would not have had the courage to go up to him if Alec hadn’t of dragged him there. 

The man was perfect! His style was impeccable, his hobbies fascinating and Andrew would love nothing more than to run his hand through his long hair, maybe pulling it -

Andrew bumped into someone, breaking his train of thought.

“Sorry,” he said but froze in his tracks when he saw who it was. “Ethan?”

“Andy, is that you?” Andrew recoiled at the nickname. He had never liked the way Ethan had said it, saying as though Andrew was just his property. 

Cold eyes stared back at him. “Andy, baby, it is you,” Ethan said, looking Andrew up and down. “You’ve changed quite a bit, haven’t you? Let your hair grow. I don’t think it suits you.” Ethan reached out to touch his hair and Andrew flinched back.

Ethan’s eyes darken and his handsome face twisted with dislike. “Don’t be like that, Andy -“

“Don’t call me that,” Andrew snapped, surprising himself by how sturdy his voice sounded. He had never stood up for himself while he and Ethan were together.

The two had met at a restaurant when Ethan was drunk and Andrew had taken him home in a taxi. He gave Ethan his number when the other drunkenly stated he’d like to thank him. Not thinking it would come to anything, Andrew had given it him and two days later he got a call from Ethan who wanted to take him out to dinner as a thank you. 

While Ethan had been charming and the two soon began dating, it was clear that Ethan was a controlling and manipulative boyfriend, wanting to know where Andrew was at all times and judging the person Andrew was.

After a bad falling out, Andrew, with Alec by his side, had finally broken up with Ethan and left him. 

Andrew would be forever thankful for Alec for staying with him and helping him through that difficult time.

Ethan’s face twisted in anger and he grabbed hold of Andrew’s arms in a painful vice-like grip. 

Suddenly, images of all Ethan’s mistreatment towards him flashed into Andrew’s mind and he began to panic, the frantic beat of the music matching Andrew’s racing heart.

He cried out as Ethan’s grip tightened and snarled.

“Listen to me you-“

“Hey,” a voice sounded behind Andrew, “What the hell are you doing?”

Andrew glanced behind him and saw familiar brown hair tied in a ponytail.

Lorenzo!

The man had his arms crossed over his chest, an angry expression on his face that made him cut an imposing figure.

It took a moment for Andrew to realise that the look was pointed at Ethan who had still not let go of Andrew.

“What am I doing?” Ethan demanded. “I’m here with my boyfriend!” He gestured to Andrew.

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow. “Really? You not acting like a very good boyfriend. And I think Andrew would disagree that you two are in a relationship. Now,” Lorenzo took a step forward, sizing Ethan up. “Let him go or you’ll regret it.”

A beat.

Andrew realised he was sweating, his heart beating rapidly in his chest like a drum.

Lorenzo and Ethan were still in a staring match, glaring at each other. 

Andrew wanted to warn Lorenzo that Ethan could be very nasty when he didn’t get what he wanted and wanted to tell Lorenzo that he should go and leave him when finally, Ethan released Andrew’s hand and he sighed in relief.

Andrew rubbed his sore wrist and turned to Lorenzo. “Thank you,” he said, meaning it with all his heart.

Lorenzo opened his mouth to reply when Ethan snarled, “who said you could talk you little bi -“ he advanced towards Andrew, who couldn’t move from shock, and Ethan raised his hand at him.

Andrew violently flinched away, expecting the blow when suddenly Lorenzo was there in between him and Ethan.

So fast that Andrew nearly missed it, Lorenzo caught Ethan’s hand before it came down and gave it a violent twist. Ethan cried out just as Lorenzo delivered a punch to his jaw.

Ethan fell like a sack of potatoes to the club floor, the crowd parting slightly. 

Carefully, he picked himself up, hand to his jaw and glaring at the two before storming off from the club.

Andrew followed him until he disappeared into the crowd. When he turned back, Lorenzo was facing him, concern etched on his features.

“Andrew? Are you alright? You’re not hurt are you?”

Numbly, Andrew shook his head. “I - your hand,” he said, gently taking Lorenzo’s hand in his own. He couldn’t see anything in the colourful bright lights of the club. “Let’s go to bathroom,” he suggested and Lorenzo followed him, unusually quiet.

The lighting in the bathroom was slightly better and when Andrew took Lorenzo’s hand again he saw that it was red and slightly swollen.

Ignoring the smell of the bathroom, Andrew turned on one of the taps and bathed Lorenzo’s hand in the cool water.

“I’m so sorry,” Andrew said eventually, the silence between them oppressive. Guilt swept through Andrew and he turned off the tap. “It’s my fault -“

Lorenzo cut him off. “It was not your fault, Andrew. You needed help and I was not going to let that ass get away with hurting you.”

Andrew stared at him wide eyed at Lorenzo’s proclamation. It almost sounded like Lorenzo cared for him. But surely he couldn’t? Andrew was . . . well, just Andrew.

But the way Lorenzo was looking at him made his skin tingle. 

They stayed in silence, listening to the distant hum of the music and cheers of the crowd.

“Andrew,” Lorenzo asked suddenly. “Can I ask you a question?”

At Andrew’s nod, he asked, “did he ever hit you?

Andrew dropped his gaze and Lorenzo panicked. “I don’t mean to push. You don’t have -“ But Andrew shook his head.

“Once or twice,” he said in barely a whisper 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -“

“No, no it’s fine. It’s ok. We’re over,” Andrew reassured him, giving him a pained smile.

Carefully, as though he might frighten Andrew any, Lorenzo placed his hand on the side of Andrew’s face. The other felt a shiver run down his spine at the contact.

“A boyfriend should never treat you like that. I . . . I would never treat you like that,” Lorenzo added, gazing at Andrew intensely and waiting for his reaction.

Andrew’s jaw dropped open in surprise. This perfect human being, who was kind and funny, liked him?

Once Andrew remembered how to form sentences and stopped opening and closing his mouth like a fish, he managed to choke out, “You like me?”

Lorenzo let out a laugh, the noise sounding beautiful to Andrew and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course I like you Andrew,” Lorenzo said as though it was obvious. “In case the flirting didn’t tip you off.”

Andrew blushed, his eyes shyly going to the floor.

“Let me have a look at your wrist,” asked Lorenzo, stroking Andrew’s cheek with his thumb gently. Without a word, Andrew lifted the arm the Ethan had grabbed hold of and Lorenzo took it in his hands, Andrew already missing the contact of Lorenzo’s smooth hand on his face.

Lorenzo gave his wrist a small kiss which had Andrew blushing. Lorenzo smiled at him and placed another kiss, further up from his wrist and continued going up, pulling up Andrew’s shirt sleeve as he went along.

He kept kissing along Andrew’s arm until he reached his neck, kissing it. Andrew let out a groan as he felt Lorenzo’s lips on his skin.

“Andrew,” Lorenzo rasped, drawing away from his neck and gazing into his eyes. There was a questioning look in his eye that had Andrew’s heart speeding up. 

Andrew was suddenly aware that he and Lorenzo were alone and very close and should not have caused such exhilaration to run through him, but it did.

He was also suddenly aware that there was too much space between them.

“Lorenzo,” Andrew gasped back, trust shining in his blue eyes and without thinking, crashed their lips together. 

Shocked, Lorenzo stood there before melting deeply into the kiss. Andrew’s lips were soft against his own, both kissing each other in perfect tandem as though they had been together for years. The scratch from Lorenzo’s beard had Andrew letting out raw moan. Andrew threw his arms around Lorenzo’s neck, bringing him closer and closer as Lorenzo wrapped his arms around Andrew’s waist.

It was a gentle kiss, one that started like a small fire, until it blazed, hot and passionate. 

As Lorenzo opened his mouth with a groan, something snapped inside Andrew.

He pulled back, despite the whine Lorenzo gave and looked at the other man. 

Lorenzo’s was panting breathlessly, his pupils blown wide and a slight flush painted along his cheeks. Andrew had no doubt he looked the same but seeing Lorenzo, who had looked so composed before, like this, it made Andrew’s blood sing in his ears.

Reigniting the kiss, Andrew began to back Lorenzo towards a cubicle. Lorenzo let him with no objection, his back hitting the cubicle door that swung open and then closed behind them. 

Still kissing deeply, Andrew ran his hands over Lorenzo’s shoulders, his hands setting a fiery trail across Lorenzo’s skin where he touched him. Lorenzo shuddered, nipping at Andrew’s bottom lip and slowly untucking his shirt.

Lorenzo had never felt like this before, the feeling love and passion soaring through him as Andrew’s lips slid against his own. He was about to draw away, ask Andrew to his place, for a date, when Andrew ripped the bobble from Lorenzo’s hair. His unrestrained hair fell in deep rich waves around his shoulders.

Lorenzo let out a gasp as Andrew tangled his hand in his hair and gave it a small tug. 

Fire set along Lorenzo’s veins at Andrew’s actions and he broke the kiss, pushing the other against the cubicle wall.

For a moment, Andrew thought he had made a mistake and angered Lorenzo but then Lorenzo was kissing him again, this time with more passion than before and pinning Andrew to the wall. Andrew moaned as Lorenzo pressed his body against his, not an ounce of space between them. 

Letting go of his hands, Lorenzo placed his hands on Andrew’s back, desperately clawing at it, losing his control as Andrew entangled his hand in Lorenzo’s long hair again, this time giving it a harsher tug. 

Their kiss became desperate now, clashing teeth and tongues, kissing frantically as if they were each other’s oxygen.

Andrew threw one leg over Lorenzo’s waist, drawing him closer and practically grinding into him while his other hand that was not tangled in Lorenzo’s hair clawed at his back. 

Lorenzo had just slipped his hand under Andrew’s pants, the other letting out a throaty groan in response, when the cubicle door swung open. 

A pair of eyes stared back at them as they froze in their actions as the person in front of them let out a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Has it ended? (Sigh of relief.) Thank goodness I’m never doing that again hahaha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it I’ll be posting the second chapter soon so stay tuned! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment.


End file.
